1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having two or more sections that may be coupled together for forming a larger tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools, particularly the screw drivers, comprise a handle and a driving stem secured to the handle for engaging with and for driving the screws or bolts. However, the handle of the tool normally includes a size that may not be reduced, such that the handle may not be easily engaged with the fasteners that are engaged in tiny spaces.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.